


The Senator's Date

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, Some UST, Some sexy times, Tasertricks Prompt Challenge, a tiny bit of angst, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animal rights activist Darcy Lewis doesn't hate anybody.  Except maybe that surly senator from New Mexico.  She's been protesting his latest project on the grounds that it encroaches on the natural habitat of the local wildlife, and she isn't about to stop until he gives up his plans.</p>
<p>Senator Loki Laufeyson thinks activists are waste of time and space and that they are nothing more than troublemakers.  And none more so than the one activist who has made opposing him her personal mission.  When they come face to face across the dinner table all bets are off as to who might win this battle of wills, who'll behave, who won't, and who might get a little bit naughty in the back of the limousine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. APPETIZERS

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tasertricks prompt challenge on tumblr. I chose the prompt Loki and Darcy's first dinner date. The second half will be posted by the deadline of May 18th.
> 
> I wasn't sure I was going to write anything for this challenge, but I woke up this morning with this random idea on the brain. So of course I had to write it down. Before getting ready to attend a wedding. :) Enjoy, my lovelies, and know that any and all comments and kudos are appreciated!

The Senator’s Date

 

“But Jane! What do you know about him? What did Thor say?” Darcy Lewis lounged on the sofa in the apartment she shared with her best friend. Currently she was trying to find out more information about the younger brother of Jane’s beau.

“Thor wasn’t very forthcoming Darce. He only said that his brother is a highly intelligent person who prefers to keep his private life out of the spotlight. He seems to think you and he would hit it off.” Jane explained from the opposite couch as she reviewed some research for her latest paper in the field of astrophysics.

“But that doesn’t tell me much of anything!” Darcy whined. “Is he good looking? Does he laugh a lot? How does he feel about animals? I need the deets if you want me to go on a blind date with the guy!” Okay, so looks weren’t everything, but honestly, the other two questions were important to Darcy. A sense of humor was definitely key. And animals? Darcy spent much of her free time traveling around New Mexico fighting for corporations to stop moving in on wildlife habitats. 

“Have you seen Thor? I’m sure his brother is equally as yummy.” Jane shook her head and laughed as Darcy licked her lips in an exaggerated pantomime of lust. “It’ll be fun. Besides, we are going to eat at Bruce and Natasha’s new restaurant and I know you’ve been dying to get there.”

Darcy let loose a dramatic sigh. Bruce and Natasha were long-time friends of both women who had finally gotten together, in more ways than one, and used their amazing culinary skills to open a new restaurant. She’d been trying to get down to Santa Fe for a while now to sample the offerings.

“No fair tempting me with delicious food.” She pretend pouted. “Fine, I will go on this double date with Thor’s mysterious brother. But you guys are paying!” 

Jane nodded with a smile. “Thanks, Darce. Thor’s been pushing hard for this. It’s like he feels responsible for his brother’s happiness or something. He told me once that it was his fault his brother was alone.”

Darcy’s eyes widened. “You said you didn’t know anything else. Tell me!” She shifted on the couch so her legs were now tucked under her. Her elbow rested on the arm of the couch so she could prop her head up with her hand. 

Jane placed her papers down on the coffee table in front of her and grabbed the bottle of water that was sitting there. She took a quick sip before answering Darcy’s demand.

“Well, from what Thor said there was a woman not too long ago. She and his brother dated for a couple years and Loki proposed. The week before the wedding, Thor, his brother and a few of their friends went out for drinks to celebrate the upcoming nuptials. When they returned to Thor’s house it was to find the fiancée, naked on the couch waiting for Thor.”

“No way! I just can’t see Thor doing something like that.” Darcy exclaimed.

“He didn’t,” Jane said before taking another sip of water. “Turns out that she got close to Loki because she really wanted Thor. It caused a giant riff between the brothers and put a strain on their family. Only in the last year or so has he been willing to be friendlier with Thor.”

“That’s terrible. Hope the bitch got what was coming to her.” Darcy muttered.

“I guess she did, in a way. Thor said she married some financial tycoon twice her age who was rumored to be dying. The old guy is still kicking though so she has to play the role of dutiful and loving wife. Supposedly the guy wants a child too.” 

They exchanged horrified looks before laughing at the way karma seemed to work. Darcy also felt a stirring of compassion for Thor’s brother. No one deserved to have such a shitty thing happen to them.

“Alright then, Foster, next topic. What are you wearing tomorrow night?”

“I was just going to wear those black slacks with the peach top.”

Darcy let out her second dramatic sigh of the afternoon. “No, you’re not. I know for a fact there is a sexy little black dress in the back of your closet that Thor hasn’t seen yet. You’re wearing that.” 

Jane, more conservative than her friend, protested a bit. “No, it’s too short.”

“Nonsense,” Darcy commanded. “Come on, put the research away, I’ll help you accessorize and you can attempt to talk me out of wearing that new blue dress I bought last weekend.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Really, Thor? A blind date with Dr. Foster’s roommate? You must be truly desperate if you’re asking me to be your wingman.” The droll voice came from Loki Laufeyson. The handsome, lean, dark-haired man was currently seated behind the desk of his home office trying to get some work done. However, the unexpected arrival of his older brother meant having to put aside the work he was doing on a new bill to introduce to the Senate Committee next spring.

“Don’t be so surly, Loki. You work too hard, you need to get out and meet new people.” Thor gave an encouraging smile to his mercurial younger brother. Things hadn’t been the same between them since the drama with Sif and though it was no fault of his own, Thor felt the need to look out for Loki just the same.

“I am a senator. Making New Mexico and the United States a better place doesn’t happen all by itself, brother. I work hard at what I do.” Loki rolled his eyes. Thor, with his military career should understand that.

“You’re home for a two week break. At least come to Santa Fe with Jane and Darcy and I for dinner tomorrow night. A few hours away from your desk won’t harm you.” 

“Has something happened to mother?” Loki inquired seriously. Thor’s face took on a concerned look.

“Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?” 

“Because you’re nagging me as she would were she not travelling Europe with your father.” Thor decided against reminding Loki that John and Marlene Odinson had raised him from infancy. Loki still had residual anger over the fact that John had chosen to lie to him about his true parentage and at eighteen he’d chosen to use his biological father’s last name as his legal name. Marlene had tried to make peace between John and Loki, but John was hurt that Loki had changed his name and denied him, and Loki was hurt by the lie he’d been told his entire life: that he was an Odinson and not Laufeyson. 

Thor found it interesting at times that even though Marlene had lied along with John, despite disagreeing with him about it, Loki still continued to call her Mother.

“But you’ll like her. You both have a lot in common.” Thor didn’t whine. Whining wasn’t manly and Thor was manly. But he really wanted Loki to join them. At thirty-two, Loki was one of the youngest senators New Mexico had ever had and one of the youngest in the Senate as well. He didn’t need to be living his personal life as a hermit just because he’d been hurt once. And Darcy was fun, lively, and Thor hoped she could draw Loki out of the shell he’d created around himself.

Loki sighed and rubbed a hand over tired eyes. He supposed he had been pushing himself for a long time as a way to forget about Sif and prove to John that he didn’t need him to be successful in his own right. And Thor. It had been complicated for a while there, but if he was honest he’d admit that he missed spending time with his brother. Which led to the thought that Thor must truly like Dr. Foster if he wanted Loki to join them on a double date.

“You know the media follows me wherever I go, Thor. Are you sure you want to subject the ladies to that kind of thing?” Thor grinned widely. Loki was about to agree to this date.

“They can handle themselves, I have no doubt, brother.” Loki nodded though he couldn’t believe he was about to acquiesce to this double date which reminded him of his high school years. How many times had Thor or Fandral or Volstagg tried to pawn off the ugly girl to him so they could score with her prettier friend?

“Fine. I’ll go, if only to help your relationship with Dr. Foster move forward. One evening surely won’t make a difference in the grand scheme of things.” Thor nodded, keeping his tone as serious as Loki’s had been.

“Thank you, brother. You won’t regret it.”

“Oh, I won’t seeing as you’re paying for dinner,” Loki tossed at him with a slight lift of his lips. “Now get out of here. I want to finish this part of the new bill I’m working on.”


	2. DINNER

DINNER

 

Jane and Darcy arrived at _Carcassa_ before Thor and Loki even though they had left their apartment later than planned. It took Darcy longer than expected to convince Jane to wear the little black dress with matching strappy sandals. Plus Jane had tried to convince Darcy that wearing the daring blue number she had on might intimidate Thor’s brother. She’d scoffed at that. Any man that couldn’t handle a beautiful, confident woman wasn’t worth her time and effort anyway.

_Carcassa_ sat in the middle of trendy Santa Fe with its creamy adobe walls, street-side dining option and distinct cuisine choices. It had only been open a year but various write-ups in food magazines nationwide brought in clientele from all over. Bruce and Natasha’s baby was a success. The women stepped inside and were immediately met by a very familiar face.

“Ladies, you both look gorgeous tonight. I’m so glad you’re finally here.” Bruce Banner greeted them. Dressed in a chef’s uniform, the quiet, unassuming man gave each woman a kiss on the cheek. “Where are your dates?”

“They’ll be here any moment,” Jane explained. “This place is gorgeous, Bruce.” And it was. The softly lit interior boasted a sleek, dark, handcrafted wood bar that ran length of the room. Tables were arranged for maximum intimacy with stark white table clothes and a trio of small candles and one fresh red rose in the middle. The mix of smooth jazz music playing low in the background seemed only to add to the atmosphere.

“Where’s your lovely bride?” Darcy asked, referencing the fact that after years of platonic friendship Bruce and Natasha had eloped without telling anyone just six months ago.

“In the kitchen,” he smiled. “You and your dates will be seated at the chef’s table in there. No menus tonight, as you’ll be sampling a bit of everything we have to offer.” Bruce turned towards the kitchen doors. “Come on back, I’ll tell Steve to bring your dates to the kitchen when they get here.”

Darcy and Jane followed Bruce through the swinging doors that separated the two areas. Darcy thought it was like entering a whole different world. The quiet intimacy of the dining area was quickly forgotten in the hustle and bustle of kitchen life. 

People ran back and forth between stations, adding orders, filling orders, and tossing out anything that was less than perfect. It was chaos and the satisfied smirk on Bruce’s face clearly showed how much he loved it. 

There was however one calm port in the storm. Natasha. In the center of the kitchen, standing at stainless steel countertop was the statuesque redhead serenely chopping vegetables while shouting out orders in her native Russian language. Her eyes never seemed to leave her task, yet she knew exactly where everyone was and what they were doing.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in. It’s about time you two made it down here to see us.” Natasha placed the knife on the counter and wiped her hands with the ever present towel at her waist. She walked over and greeted her friends with a brief hug to each.

“Nat, you look fantastic!” Darcy replied, grinning like a fool when two of her favorite people linked arms in front of her. “Married life agrees with you.”

Natasha gave a genuine laugh. “I think it’s more apt to say the big guy here agrees with me and that’s what so fantastic.” 

“The food smells divine,” Jane piped in, inhaling the wonderful aromas around her. “I’ll never understand how both of you work here and yet don’t gain about a thousand pounds.”

“It’s all that exercise we do in our free time,” Bruce replied and then turned a dull red as the women laughed at the implications of his words. 

 

Thor and Loki arrived and were immediately escorted to the kitchen area. Two women had their backs turned to them. One was petite in a black dress and heels and Loki rightfully guessed that this would be Jane by the way Thor’s eyes seemed to rove over her form. The other woman was slightly taller and curvier and wearing a short, clingy blue dress that did wonders for the amazing ass that Loki’s gaze had locked onto. He was slightly startled by the immediate stirrings of desire that coursed through him. Usually he liked to gauge an interest’s intellectual side as well before allowing himself to want her.

The women were speaking with what he assumed were the proprietors of this quaint restaurant and had not yet noticed their arrival. Loki gave in to the urge to run his eyes over the woman’s long legs and back up over her shapely body before Thor cleared his throat to announce them.

Jane turned first and Loki watched with mild amusement as his brother practically turned into an adoring puppy on the spot. Dr. Foster was pretty enough he supposed, but far too tiny for his tastes. The other woman, however…a loud gasp interrupted his thoughts.

“You!” She spoke and before he even turned his head, he knew exactly who was standing in front of him.

“Yes. Me,” Loki replied, condescension clear in his tone. “However, I am unsure as to why _you_ are here.”

“This has got to be some sort of joke. Thor, buddy, tell me this isn’t true. This pompous, pig-headed, arrogant person is not your brother,” Darcy demanded of her friend.

“You forgot vile and villainous, darling. At least, that’s what you said last time.” Loki smiled disdainfully down at the woman. If looks could kill, he was sure he’d have been a goner by now.

Jane and Thor exchanged concerned looks before Jane spoke up. “Um, you two know each other?”

“Know each other?” Darcy exploded. “Jane, this is that senator I was telling you about that wants to construct an office building on that land about a half hour away from us in Puente Antiguo. The one that could harm the wildlife that lives there. I was there when they broke ground last week.” Understanding dawned in Jane’s eyes and she turned a horrified look on Thor. 

“And this, brother, is the loud-mouthed termagant who has made it her mission to end my project before it’s begun.” Loki frowned in her direction and would have said more had the male chef behind her not stepped forward.

_Fuck,_ thought Thor. Darcy was the activist Loki was ranting about last week? Had he only known he would never have asked Loki to join for dinner. Fandral would have been the better choice in this instance.

Darcy eyed her nemesis, taking in the cut and fit of his charcoal suit and way his longish hair looked good slicked back over his shoulders. His green eyes were lit with a kind of irritation and she felt an uncontrollable response to his physical appearance in her gut. This made her frown in turn because no way should she be feeling anything but contempt for Senator Laufeyson.

“I don’t care who started whatever issues between the two of you, _friend_ ,” Bruce spoke up. “But no one insults Darcy on my watch.” 

Ah, Loki thought, a temper on this one. It’d be interesting to see what would happen if he pushed a little further in regards to Darcy, but Thor was already giving him the stink eye so perhaps it was best if he kept his more sadistic nature to himself.

“Forgive me, _friend_ , I meant no insult to you,” Loki replied smoothly, deliberately implying that he meant insult to Darcy.

“Perhaps we should change plans?” Thor spoke up knowing exactly how cruel Loki could be with his words and not wanting to put Darcy in the line of fire.

Darcy opened her mouth to agree but Loki spoke over her. “Nonsense, brother. I am sure I can behave if Darcy chooses not to disrupt the evening with her asinine accusations.”

She wanted to choke him. Wanted her hands around that tempting throat of his if he didn’t shut up. But she was a big girl and her mama always taught her that there were better ways to handle a bully.

“If behaving is what Senator Laufeyson wants,” she began then dropped her voice so that the huskiness radiated out from it. “Then that’s what he’ll get.” 

Loki blinked, taken aback by the sultry tone she’d used and the way a certain part of his body stood at attention in response to it. The little minx wanted to fight dirty, he thought. Well, he’d give it back to her, and then some. A predatory smile appeared on his face as he watched her slink off to the table in the corner.

Jane gave him a look full of curiosity and some contempt before joining her friend at the dinner table. Thor eyed him warily, but Loki only sighed. He was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket to answer it. With a nod to Thor he stepped towards the opposite corner of the kitchen to take the call.

Thor went to apologize to Natasha and Bruce but they both waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, we’ve had his type in here before. If it becomes a problem we have Steve and Bucky to handle it, if Bruce can’t,” Natasha assured him. “And trust me, there’s nothing the big guy can’t handle anyway.”

 

 

Dinner became an unmitigated disaster. Though Bruce and Natasha were models of efficiency and professionalism, the senator and the activist couldn’t seem to keep the truce between them. Sly insults, nasty looks, and petty comments seemed to rule the evening try as Jane and Thor did to keep the conversation light and easy.

The worst of it happened when dinner, a lovely beef dish was placed on the table. Words tumbled from Loki’s mouth before he could really thought it through.

“Tell me, Miss Lewis, if you like animals so much why are you not a vegetarian?” She turned to him then, icy smile in place and he was shocked to realize how beautiful the woman sitting next to him was. Her blue eyes sparkled with unrepressed heat aimed directly at him and he wondered what would happen if they were ever alone together in the same place. 

“Tell me, Senator Laufeyson, if you’re such an asshole how come you aren’t seeing a proctologist?” 

“Loki…” Thor intoned at the same time Jane spoke.

“Darcy, please…” she said. 

Both of them were ignored.

“Only simpletons and trash use such foul language to get their point across. Which one are you?” He raised an eyebrow and waited for her response. 

“Seriously? How did you even get elected? It can’t be your winning personality because you don’t have anything winning about you! And more, how is it the state of New Mexico is letting you trample all over Puente Antiguo without any care for animal displacement? Who did you have to buy just to get away with that?” 

Darcy’s voice had risen in anger and the whole kitchen paused in its movements to look her way, but she didn’t notice. She was too busy watching Loki’s face contort in true anger. It should have had her running in the opposite direction, it made her wet for him instead. There was something primal in the way he looked her over, paying particular attention to certain assets before meeting her gaze straight on.

“You can accuse me of many things, Miss Lewis, and some of them may very well be true but I have never participated in any form of blackmail. And furthermore, perhaps you should do more research before you make assumptions about any project in which I have a hand in. My work in Puente Antiguo is not at all what you think it is.” 

Loki slid out of the booth and stood to his full height. “Now I think it is time to go. My compliments to kitchen staff and the chefs,” he nodded towards Natasha and Bruce who motioned for their employees to return to work. “Brother, I assume you can make your own way home?” Thor nodded and Loki continued, “Dr. Foster, perhaps we can get to know each other at another time.” And though he wanted nothing more than to ignore the little shrew he nodded politely at her before exiting the kitchen. 

As soon as he left, Jane and Thor turned to look at Darcy. “What?” she asked mildly annoyed that maybe they were blaming her for the ruined date. 

“You really don’t know?” Asked Thor quietly. And Darcy’s eyes crinkled in thought.

“Know what?” 

“What my brother is having built in Puente Antiguo? It’s not office buildings and condos, Darcy.” She shook her head and he sighed before pushing the dinner plate slightly away from him so he could rest his arms on the table.

“It’s an animal sanctuary. Loki, even as a child has rescued animals. He’s as big an animal activist at you, though never tell him I called him an activist. He positively hates the word.” Thor’s explanation made no sense to Darcy.

“But the plans filed with the city say offices and condos.” 

“No, those are the plans for a town southwest of Santa Fe. I’m not sure how you may have gotten the wrong information. But Darcy, the biggest fault my brother may have is that he is a proud man. He does not like to explain himself unless pushed into it. And he isn’t a liar or a blackmailer. I had really hoped the two of you would at least become friends after tonight.”

Darcy took a deep breath. Could she really have been wrong about Loki? But then, why not just explain what he was doing? Even the local papers hadn’t reported anything on an animal sanctuary being built. She definitely would have remembered that. 

“But Thor, even when I went to the groundbreaking ceremony no one mentioned that it was an animal sanctuary.” Thor smiled sheepishly.

“That, unfortunately is Loki’s doing. Our parents are currently travelling Europe and he’s hoping the majority of it will be built by the time they return. He wants to surprise our mother with it. She helped to create the idea of it with him.”

“Oh.” She replied and then reflected quietly for a few moments before sliding out of the booth. “Don’t wait for me, you two. I’ll see you at home later, Jane!” 

Before anyone could respond Darcy practically flew out the kitchen door leaving a surprised bunch of people behind her.

 

Darcy just made it out the front entrance of the restaurant in time to see Loki climbing into the backseat of a black limousine. Apparently a few media types had found out he was at _Carcassa_ because photos of him were being snapped left and right. She hesitated, knowing she wanted to talk to him, but the media being present meant she wouldn’t get away with it unnoticed.

The driver was about to close the door to the limousine and Darcy thought, _fuck it_. In a few fast movements she reached the door, yanked it open and threw herself inside. 

Loki sat motionless in the middle of the seat staring down at Darcy as she lay sprawled across his lap. Her dress had ridden up almost uncovering what lay between her thighs. The deep vee cut of the top had been tugged open revealing one perfectly round pink tipped breast to his hungry eyes. 

A feral grin spread across his face bringing his sharp cheekbones into focus.

“Miss Lewis, did you need a ride?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the kudos and comments! :) FYI - Carcassa means hulk in Italian. Couldn't help myself there....and if you caught it...Steve and Bucky work at the restaurant too! But oh, looks like there's a limousine ride in our OTP's future! Chapter three is in works!


	3. DESSERT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! I am so happy that you are enjoying this little story!! And now with out further ado I present to you: Limo Shenanigans!!

DESSERT

 

Loki and Darcy continued to stare at one another until the flash of a camera and the slamming of the car door captured their attention. Darcy immediately began to move off of Loki until she realized exactly how much skin she was displaying to him at that moment.

He would have found her mad scramble to cover up and sit properly in the seat laughable, if he hadn’t realized whoever snapped that photo before the door closed had gotten more than an eyeful as well. What he needed was a stiff drink and a proper fuck with a willing woman. What he had right now was a potential media disaster and a woman he couldn’t stand but wanted to sink his cock and teeth into just the same. 

Darcy finally stopped moving next to him and turned slightly in the seat to face him. He began to speak before she could say a word.

“David, did you happen to see which news organization the photographer belong to?” he asked of the older driver.

Up front the man glanced into the rearview mirror. “I’m sorry, sir, I did not. By the time I slammed the door shut, he had already ran off down the road. Would you like me to follow the path he took?”

Loki grimaced but shook his head. “No matter. Pepper can earn some of that money she gets paid to be my publicist. I’ll call her when I return home. I do believe we need to bring my guest home first. Miss Lewis, if you wouldn’t mind telling David your address?” 

He finally looked at her causing her throat to go dry. She had a bad feeling she was going to get exactly what was coming to her for her treatment of him. She mindlessly rattled off the address of her apartment then watched quietly as Loki rolled up the black partition that would give them privacy from the driver. 

The car pulled away from the curb as Loki spoke. “Care to tell me why you just threw yourself across my lap?” It was a question but it was given in a way that implied it was command and in a low voice that had her squeezing her thighs even tighter together. She responded before she could think better of it.

“I’m sorry, Loki, I just…”

“Senator.”

“I…what?” Now she was confused.

“You may address me as Senator. We are not friends, you and I, and you’ve yet to explain why we should be. If you want to talk to me you can address me as Senator or Senator Laufeyson if you prefer having your mouth full of my name.” 

Loki knew he sounded like a condescending shit. Truthfully, he didn’t care. Darcy Lewis had been following him around for week0 sunder the assumption that he was going to ruin Puente Antiguo. If she wanted to speak with him now, she could show a little respect for his office.

She knew her mouth was gaping open like a fish underwater, but that could not be helped. Of all the arrogant, assholeish things to say! 

“Why are you such an arrogant prick? Why can’t you speak like a normal person?” she exploded at him.

One eyebrow arched in her direction. “This from the woman who just exposed herself to me while lying across my lap?” 

“I didn’t expose myself, creep!” She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him another spectacular view of her cleavage. His pants tightened in the groin area and it was all he could do to not haul her against him and make her scream his name. He was raised to be a gentleman after all.

“What would you call it when your dress is practically around your waist and one lovely breast is put on display for me?” His hands were in fists now on his thighs while he watched the way she squirmed slightly beneath his gaze. Good, he thought. She was affected too.

“Ahh, why are you so frustrating, Loki? I wanted to speak with you but now all I want to do is you!” she yelled then blinked as what she said hung in the air between them. Loki decided being a gentleman was overrated

Swifter than she could imagine Loki’s hands reached for her, dragging her across the seat so that her knees fell to either side of his hips and she was straddling him. His hands held her by her upper arms, grip firm but not hurtful. His eyes, lit with green fire, burned into hers with an intensity she had not been expecting. 

“Is this what you want, Miss Lewis? For me to take you here, in the back of my car? To rut against you like the wild animals you claim to love?” He growled at her and it was the hottest thing she’d ever heard. 

Darcy looked him straight in the eye and gave him her sultriest smile before leaning in close to his ear. “Do you think you can handle me, Senator Laufeyson?”

Loki groaned as she settled down on his lap. The heat from her core seeped through his trousers and he pushed his erection firmly against her. One hand slid around to her back and the other clasped the back of her neck so he could bring her face down to his.

“The question is not whether or not I can handle you, darling. The question is how many times can I make you scream my name?” He kissed her then, a deep open-mouthed kiss that had them both rubbing against one another.

Darcy thought she might come right there on the spot. He was big and hard and hitting her at just the right angle and it felt so fucking good. His hands slid to her shoulders and toyed with the straps of her dress before he pulled them down her arms. 

She gasped, breaking the kiss as the cool air washed over her exposed body. Loki inhaled deeply at the sight of her luscious breasts. He cupped both breasts in his hands lifting them as he dipped his head to draw one hardened peak into his mouth. Darcy’s head tipped back on a moan as spirals of pleasure went moved through her.

One hand landed on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head to hold him to her. Loki licked and sucked and nipped at her enjoying the sounds she was making. He switched over to the other breast giving it the same treatment as the first. She arched her back more, even as she spread her legs wider to get more contact from him but Loki continued to tease and taste and set her body aflame.

“Loki,” she panted out and he brought his head up to look at her.

“That’s not quite a scream, Miss Lewis. I suppose I’ll have to try harder.” He moved then so that she was arranged on the seat and he was on the floor, kneeling between her legs. He could smell her desire for him let his hands skim up her thighs, fingertips dancing along the edges of the skimpiest lace panties he’d ever seen.

“Please,” she whimpered pushing her hips out towards his teasing touch. He came close, so close to where she wanted him most.

“Please, what?” He demanded roughly as he took in the sight of her, bared to his gaze, his fingers. To him. “Please touch you? Please taste you? Please fuck you? What shall it be, Miss Lewis?” 

Darcy mumbled something he couldn’t quite hear. He ran a finger around the lips of her dripping sex. God, she was stunning like this and it took all his strength to keep from taking her right now. He wanted to enjoy the little minx first.

“I didn’t quite catch what you said, darling. Am I to touch you or taste you or fuck you?” 

She moaned and then said in a voice husky with arousal, “I want everything.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Loki muttered then pressed two digits inside of her. “So tight and wet, darling,” he groaned feeling her walls squeeze around his fingers. “Imagine how much better it will be when my cock is sheathed within you.” 

Loki moved his fingers in and out, bringing them up to circle her swollen clitoris. His eyes focused on the way her hips jumped and her lovely pink slit responded to that and he smirked when he caught her gaze on what was happening between her legs. 

“Oh, god, Loki! More. Please!” She cried out when he finally leaned down to flick his tongue across the tiny bundle of nerves. He did it again, and a third time before he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

“Oh, shit. _Yes!_ ” She groaned, spreading her legs further apart to give him as much access as possible. Her hands slid into his hair, holding him there.

She tasted divine. Sweet with a touch of salt and she was so wet her pussy was practically weeping on his tongue. All for him. Her taste drove him wild as he fucked her with his mouth. 

His name rolled from her lips and he knew she was close so he doubled his efforts. One hand slid upwards, curling around her breast so he could pinch the nipple while the other moved so that his thumb could brush against her clit.

Darcy swore loudly when a wave of intense sensation swept through her. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she panted knowing she was close. So close. She just needed a little bit…

“Ahh, Loki!” she screamed as she came hips stuttering against his face in the wake of so much pleasure. He kept the pace through her orgasm but once he sensed she was coming down he straightened up, letting her legs fall to either side of his hips.

He made quick work of unbuttoning his trousers and was about to slide them down when Darcy’s hands slid into the opening. Her eyes widened and she laughed softly.

“Didn’t take you for the commando type, Senator.” Loki was sure he had a good response to that but it got lost the moment her soft hand wrapped around his length and the other cupped his balls. He groaned as she gently stroked and manipulated him. She grazed her thumb across the tip and made him inhale sharply when she licked the pre-come off her fingertips.

Loki pulled her hands away and leaned in to kiss her as he gripped the backs of her knees to pull her forward on the seat. Darcy’s hands rested on his back then slid downwards, pushing down his pants as he pressed his throbbing length against her. Both of them gasped at the contact and Darcy let out a whimper when he lined himself up at her core.

“I’ve touched you, I’ve tasted you, and now, Darcy, I’m going to fuck you.” His words, his voice made her hotter than she’d ever been for anybody in her life. She didn’t even have time to prepare as he thrust into her all the way to the hilt in one smooth motion. He stilled, giving her the chance to adjust to his size.

“So fucking tight. God, yes, Darcy squeeze me,” he murmured as she clenched around him. Her legs wrapped around his waist locking him to her. Loki palmed the cheeks of her ass before gripping it tightly. Without another word he began to move. 

Fast. Hard. Deep.

Darcy clung to him, arms moving to wrap around his shoulders as he slammed into her, hitting her g-spot on every stroke. She whimpered and cried out as each movement took her ever higher.

He was like a man possessed. His driving need was to make her scream and to make her come, quivering around him. He pumped into her, pulling her towards him with every thrust. And still he wanted to be deeper.

“Darcy,” he breathed out as he felt his orgasm nearing. “Come now, Darcy.” He demanded roughly and she was helpless to stop the way her body responded to his command.

His name came tumbling from her lips as she shuddered and shook from the ferocity of her climax. Loki gave one last stroke, spilling himself inside of her. Darcy leaned back against the seat and Loki followed, his head coming to rest against her soft breasts. Her legs loosened their grip but remained around his waist. They stayed that way for a few moments as they tried to catch their breath.

Eventually Loki moved off of her, allowing her to adjust her dress as he tucked himself back into his trousers. Neither spoke, unsure of how they’d even gotten to this point. Loki peaked out the tinted window, realizing they were only minutes from the address Darcy had given his driver. Then he spotted the tiny scrap of lace out of the corner of his eye. She must have seen it at the same time because she reached for it when he did. However, he got to them first.

“Can I have my underwear back?” Darcy asked, reaching to take it from his grasp. 

“I think not, Miss Lewis.” He replied, tucking them into his inner jacket pocket. And how odd was it that he had just had sex without even removing his suit jacket? When was the last time he’d lost such control with a woman?

“Dude, they’re not a trophy. I wear them.” She attempted to take them back but he held her wrists in one large hand. It hit her then that she’d just come all over the face and cock of the one man she swore she hated less than an hour ago. And looking at him now, she wanted to do it again. 

Loki saw in her eyes the moment she wanted him again and felt his dick twitch in response. He definitely needed to have her more than this one time. But the limousine slowed to a stop and David used the intercom to announce that they were at the address he’d been given.

“Invite me in, Miss Lewis.” He demanded and watched her eyes widen at the command.

“Um, just because you are a senator doesn’t mean you get to order me around,” she said tugging her wrists from his grasp. He let her go, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Is that so? Why then did you come so prettily for me not ten minutes ago when I told you to come now?” Darcy blushed furiously at him.

“Ass.” She didn’t say anything for a few moments while she organized her thoughts. Yeah, she wanted to have more delicious sex with the senator, but the real reason she had jumped into his car was to apologize and learn more about his sanctuary project. 

“Fine,” she capitulated. “Care to join me for a nightcap, Senator Laufeyson?”

His smile was breathtaking and Darcy had a feeling this chance encounter was going to turn into something so much more.


End file.
